Our Promise
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Siapa yang sangka sebuah janji polos yang diucapkan 2 anak lelaki secara tidak langsung itu bisa melahirkan suatu persahabatan yang amat setia? / "Aku selalu menunggumu." /DateSana friendship. I never intended to make a Shounen-ai but it all depends on your fujoshit imaginations. / RnR? / Fixed pembatas tiap adegan.


Siang itu awan kelabu menutupi sinar matahari. Seorang anak kecil berambut panjang seleher yang mata kanannya ditutupi perban menghela nafas panjang. Pria kecil itu tampaknya tidak puas dengan cuaca saat itu. Semangatnya untuk bermain telah lenyap begitu saja. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak mau menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia masih terus berjalan menuju taman, tempat bermain kesukaannya.

"Hiks… kumohon, hentikaan!"

Anak itu menoleh ketika mendengar isak tangis seseorang. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang anak lelaki—yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya—berambut cokelat acak-acakan yang dikuncir kuda. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit memohon ampunan dari beberapa anak lain yang mengelilingi dan menyakitinya. Merasa tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu, ia berlari mendekatinya.

"Hoi!"

Anak-anak itu menoleh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju pipi sang penindas.

"He—apa-apaan kamu?"

"Lawan seseorang yang seukuranmu, dong! Dasar pengecut!" Bentak anak itu lagi.

"Oooh, jadi kau mau main pahlawan-pahlawanan, ya? Ayo maju!"

Ia menggeram kesal lalu kembali meninju anak yang sepertinya ketua penindas itu. Pertengkaran pun terjadi. Anak berambut cokelat yang masih terisak itu hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian dihadapannya sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Tanpa diduga-duga, anak itu dapat menang melawan 3 orang anak sekaligus. Ia menoleh, memandangi anak berambut cokelat yang masih terisak itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

Setelah menghapus airmatanya, anak itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku—"

"Hei! Ada apa itu?!"

Mereka berdua menoleh, melihat seorang pria dewasa yang tampak antara bingung-marah-panik melihat 3 anak yang terkapar.

"Uh…" Airmata terlihat menggenang di mata anak berambut cokelat itu—lagi.

"Oh, sial. Lariiii!"

Anak bermata azure itu menarik tangan anak lelaki itu lalu mulai berlari. Si anak bermata cokelat berusaha menyamakan pacu mereka berdua. Langkahnya terseok-seok, sesekali bahkan ia terlihat seakan hampir jatuh. Hujan gerimis tipis yang mulai turun memperburuk keadaan.

Mereka berlari tanpa henti. Hujan yang turun perlahan menjadi deras dan semakin deras. Si anak yang sepertinya penakut itu memekik panik, sementara si anak yang menyelamatkannya itu hanya tertawa senang. Larinya terhenti ketika anak di belakangnya mencengkram dan menarik tangannya erat, bermaksud menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Yang ditanya masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku… aku lelah! Sampai kapan… kita mau berlari?" Wajah anak itu memerah. Kasihan, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

"Heee… kau payah juga ya! Kalau begini terus, kau akan tetap ditindas selamanya lho?"

Anak itu terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi… kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu! Besok temui aku di taman, ya! Pukul 3 sore!"

"Ah, kau yakin?"

"Iya… uwah! Sial! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus pulang… see ya later!"

Anak itu melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari menjauh. Si anak berambut cokelat itu memandanginya heran. Namun hanya sebentar.

Senyum perlahan mengembang di wajah polosnya.

**~..~**

"Kojuro, aku pulang!" Anak berpakaian serba biru itu memasuki rumahnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat datang, masamune-sa… ya ampun, anda basah kuyup! Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang pria menghampiri anak itu dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Itu tidak penting!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Ia tampak sangat antusias.

"Listen—aku bertemu seorang anak yang menarik hari ini!"

**~..~**

"Saasukee!" Anak berpakaian serba merah itu berlari memasuki rumahnya, menabrak seorang pria yang sedang berjalan.

"Aduh, danna! Hati-hati kalau jalan… eh? Danna, tubuh danna basah kuyup. Lihat, lantainya basah semua…" Ucap seorang lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan miris.

"Ahh, maaf. Tapi dengar! Tadi ada seseorang yang menolongku!"

**~..~**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sungguhan akan datang lagi…"

Anak berambut hitam pekat itu—Masamune, memandangi si anak berambut cokelat—Yukimura sambil menyeringai. Yukimura tersenyum lebar.

"Ehehe, aku juga tidak menyangka, kau akan menungguku disini!" Ucapnya antusias.

"Kalau begitu…" Masamune kecil kembali menyeringai.

"Ayo kita mulai!" Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya Yukimura memandanginya. Penasaran sekaligus takut.

"Apa yang kau—gwah!" Yukimura refleks menghindar ketika Masamune nyaris meninjunya tepat di wajahnya.

"A-a-apa-apaan, sih?!" Jeritnya panik sambil terus menghindari serangan yang ditujukan padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau ingin jadi kuat kan? Come on, lawan aku!" Tantang Masamune.

'Bugh!'

Pukulan Masamune mengenai pipi kanan Yukimura—yang membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah menjauh darinya.

"Uguuu—" Air matanya mulai menggenang.

"Don't be a loser! Ayo, sini!" Ucap Masamune setengah membentak.

Yukimura menggeram pelan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu berlari menuju Masamune.

"Heyaa—aaah!"

**~..~**

Mereka bergelut cukup lama. Sekarang mereka terbaring di rerumputan. Nafas mereka beradu. Wajah dan tubuh mereka penuh luka memar. Baju mereka sangat kotor akibat terus menerus terjatuh.

"Hei…"

Yukimura menoleh.

"Kau mempunyai tinju yang cukup kuat, ya?" Ucap Masamune sambil mengelus pipinya sendiri.

"Ah… begitu kah? Aku tidak pernah tahu. Habis, Sasuke melarangku berkelahi…" Jawabnya polos.

Masamune tertawa kecil lalu berdiri.

"Jadi… besok kita bertemu lagi?"

Yukimura ikut berdiri. Ia tersenyum kepada temannya itu.

"Iya."

**~..~**

"Ahahahah! You can't! menyerah sajalah!"

"Ugh, tunggu aku!"

Suara tawa dan derap kaki menggema. Kini mereka sudah tumbuh besar. Tubuh mereka telah tumbuh tinggi dan suara mereka memberat.

Masamune menyandarkan bahunya pada sebuah pohon besar. Yukimura berdiri di sebelahnya, menumpukan tangannya pada pohon itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau… hhh… kau terlalu cepat!" Protesnya.

"Ha! Tentu saja. Masih terlallu cepat 10 tahun untuk kau mengalahkanku." Masamune mengacak-acak rambut Yukimura.

Banyak hal berubah dari mereka, baik secara fisik dan mental. Satu hal yang tidak berubah hanyalah persahabatan mereka.

Setiap hari, meskipun mereka tidak mengetahui nama satu sama lain—tidak ada yang mau bertanya, sepertinya mereka tidak peduli soal itu—mereka tetap bertemu di taman yang sama setiap hari, di jam yang sama.

Namun di balik kebahagiaan mereka, Yukimura selalu mencemaskan wajah Masamune yang makin hari terlihat makin pucat itu. Namun setiap kali ditanyakan, dia selalu berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan Yukimura tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Tapi tetap saja.

**~..~**

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di sekeliling taman itu. Mulut Yukimura penuh dengan dango yang dibelikan Masamune. Masamune tersenyum melihat tingkah sobatnya itu.

"Hei."

"hiha?"

Masamune tertawa kecil. "Telan dulu makananmu."

Yukimura pun langsung menelan dango yang awalnya memenuhi mulutnya itu. "Iya?"

"Apa kau… tidak bosan?"

Yukimura mengerutkan alisnya. "Bosan kenapa?"

"Yah." Masamune menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tiap hari kau selalu menemuiku disini. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Yukimura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak, tuh!"

"Yah, tapi lama kelamaan kau juga pasti akan merasa…" Masamune menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak akan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara begitu?" Tanya Yukimura heran.

Masamune menggeleng. Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok kau akan kesini lagi, kan?"

Yukimura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**~..~**

Yukimura membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Suasana malam hari yang sunyi senyap membuatnya merasa tenang. Pikirannya mulai melayang.

Ia mengingat sobatnya yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya dia sendiri juga heran kenapa mereka bisa begitu dekat. Dia tidak tahu namanya, sekolahnya, asal usulnya, keluarganya, nyaris semuanya tentang dirinya. Namun dia merasa seperti ada ikatan yang mengikat mereka berdua. Sangat kuat. Dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah bersamanya. Selama-lamanya.

Ia tertawa kecil. Entah sejak kapan senyumannya mengembang.

**~..~**

"Masamune-sama, kondisi anda memburuk."

Masamune berbaring di kasurnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seorang pria berdiri di sisi kasurnya.

"Anda harus lebih banyak istirahat."

"Tidak bisa, Kojuuro. Aku sudah berjanji dengan anak itu."

Pria bernama Kojuuro itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kesehatan anda lebih penting. Kalau anda tidak kunjung membaik, anda akan—"

"Nonsense." Masamune memotong ucapannya.

"Mau berapa kali berobat juga tidak ada yang berubah. Aku lelah, Kojuuro. Aku ingin hidup tenang. Aku sudah muak dengan bau obat di rumah sakit."

Kojuuro menatapnya iba. Masamune memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Keluarlah, aku mau istirahat."

**~..~**

Hari ini juga, suara derap kaki dapat terdengar. Sore itu awan menutupi cahaya matahari. Tapi cuaca itu tidak menghilangkan semangat mereka.

Yukimura berhenti ketika nyaris menabrak pohon. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukannya ke udara.

"Yeah! Aku mena—eh?"

Ketika dia menoleh, tidak seperti biasanya, Masamune masih tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya. Yukimura menghampirinya.

"Ka…kau baik-baik saja?"

Masamune tersenyum tipis. "I'm fine, ya see."

Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Yukimura merentangkan tangannya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi telapaknya.

"Hee… hujan." Ucapnya pelan. Masamune mengangguk.

"Ayo kita berteduh."

**~..~**

Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang besar itu. Selama beberapa lama, mereka berdua memandangi hujan dalam diam. Masamune yang pertama membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kita bertemu."

Yukimura tersenyum. Dia mengangguk.

"Kau sudah berubah sekarang. Kau sudah makin kuat dan tegar. Tidak seperti dulu lagi…"

Masamune memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur. Kalau begini, aku sudah bisa tenang."

"Um… kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku?" Tanya Yukimura. Masamune menggelengkan kepalanya.

"No idea. Itu terjadi begitu saja."

Hujan sudah mulai reda. Masamune berdiri.

"Kalau begitu… aku pulang dulu."

Ia mulai berjalan menjauh. Namun, dia seketika berhenti dan menoleh kearah Yukimura yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih."

**~..~**

"Aku pulang!" Suara bersemangat Yukimura memenuhi ruangan itu. Seorang lelaki berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, Danna sudah pulang. Dari mana? Ah, aku tahu. Pasti ke taman itu lagi kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Yukimura hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu... Biar kutebak. Besok kalian janji untuk bertemu lagi kan?"

"Ten-"

Ucapannya terhenti. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia hanya mengucapkan "Terima kasih." Terima kasih untuk apa? Apa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi?

Yukimura menggigit bibirnya cemas. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi tidak enak.

Keesokan harinya, Yukimura berlari ke taman itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Matanya mencari ke sekeliling. Tidak ada.

Ia ingin memanggilnya, namun dia sadar. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui nama lelaki itu.

"Sial!" Umpatnya. Hei, sekarang kau baru tahu seberapa pentingnya mengetahui namanya? Namun dia tidak mau menyerah, belum. Dilangkahkan kakinya, ia mencari ke seluruh pelosok taman itu.

'Mungkin dia terlambat.' Ia berusaha berpikir positif.

'Sebaiknya kutunggu saja, siapa tahu dia akan datang.'

Ia duduk di bangku dengan perasaan cemas. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Namun tentu saja, dia tak kunjung datang.

**~..~**

"O-oi, danna mau kemana?"

"Sudah pasti, kan?" Yukimura menjawab pertanyaan pria bernama Sasuke itu tanpa menoleh. Tanganya mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Aku akan pergi lagi, mungkin hari ini dia akan datang."

"Tapi danna, sudah 2 minggu dia tidak datang kan?" Protes Sasuke.

"Mungkin terjadi sesuatu!" Bantah Yukimura.

"Aku akan kesana."

Yukimura berbalik lalu berjalan keluar. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi punggung tuannya pasrah.

"Baru sekali ini... sejak dia kecil, aku belum pernah melihat danna sepeduli ini terhadap sesuatu." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

**~..~**

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata cokelat lelaki itu terbuka. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan bingung

"Ah, Masamune-sama!"

Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kojuuro." Ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya anda sadar juga..." Mata pria itu berkaca-kaca.

"Uhm... Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Tanya Masamune.

"3 bulan."

"3 bulan!" Mata Masamune membelalak. Padahal baginya semua itu berasa seakan mengedipkan mata saja.

Tapi dia merasa lebih dari bahagia. Operasi yang dijalankannya lancar, dan dia bisa kembali beraktifitas normal.

Beraktifitas normal...

"Semuanya sudah berakhir kan?" Suaranya yang parau menggema di ruangan bercat putih itu. Kojuuro mengangguk.

"Selamat, Bontenmaru."

**~..~**

Lelaki bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu menapakkan kakinya di tempat yang amat ia rindukan. Matanya menelusur ke sekeliling. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Pikirannya mulai melayang.

Ia teringat akan lelaki itu. Ia teringat akan janjinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia merindukan lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

'Pasti dia sudah melupakanku...' Pikirnya.

'Ah, wajar saja. Aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.'

Pikirannya justru membuat perasaannya makin kacau. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan sobatnya itu cemas dan bertanya-tanya. Ini semua salahnya.

Sombong kau, Masamune. Kuat apanya? Kau pasti sedang menahan airmata kan?

Ia menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di pohin besar tempatnya bermain dulu. Dimasukkan tangannya ke kantung jaketnya, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Salju perlahan mulai turun. Angin malam musim dingin seakan menusuk sampai tulangnya. Namun Masamune tidak peduli.

Dibayangkannya wajah polos sahabatnya yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu. Senyumannya, tingkahnya, suaranya...

"Ah!"

Bahkan dia sampai bisa mendengar suaranya di pikirannya.

"Kau kan... Kau akhirnya kembali!"

"...ahn?"

Perlahan Masamune membuka matanya. Iris azurenya membulat ketika melihat pemuda itu berdiri di depannya.

Pemuda yang amat dirindukannya.

"Kau..." Masamune mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tak percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini aku... Yukimura Sanada! Ini aku!" Jawab Yukimura ceria.

"Sanada... Yukimura? Jadi itu namamu?"

Yukimura mengangguk semangat.

"Yuki...mura, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku selalu menunggumu."

Jawaban singkat itu mengejutkan Masamune.

"Aku selalu kemari, setiap hari. Aku tak tahu kau pergi ke mana, tapi aku yakin kau akan kembali. Janji tetaplah janji kan?" Lanjut Yukimura. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Manik azure Masamune berkaca-kaca.

"Kau... Yukimura, bodoh ya?" Ia tertawa pelan.

"Kau yang bodoh, pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun!" Protes Yukimura. Maaamune tersenyum lebar.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih, masih dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan miris."

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya kau sudah kembali." Yukimura tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu..." Masamune mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Date Masamune. Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya lagi, Sanada Yukimura!" Lelaki itu menyeringai. Yukimura menyambut tangan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, Masamune-san!"

-End

* * *

(A/N)

HAAI! Iya saya tau saya nulisnya Hiatus sampe UN tapi saya baru inget ada ni FF terlantar di tablet saya huhuhuh. Iseng lanjutin deh. Haaa saya kangen nulis penpik... Anyways thanks for reading. Do forgive my crappy writing and Reviews are highly appreciated~!


End file.
